


Unlikely Friendships

by Anglachel54



Series: GoT Ficlet Dump [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Gen, Page!Arya, Short One Shot, Tyrion and Arya are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglachel54/pseuds/Anglachel54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the fact that Tyrion received daily complaints about his page; from her sharp tongue to her willingness to fight anyone who talked shit about him - he had never once regretted his decision to make Arya his page. </p><p>Friendship did that to you, he supposed.</p><p>[This is one such instance.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Friendships

**Author's Note:**

> AU - Arya is Tyrion's page - Kings Landing
> 
> Reasons why Tyrion chose Arya:  
> -Tyrion enjoys her blunt attitude, intelligent mind and she's a natural fighter.  
> -He also enjoys defying everyone's expectations.  
> -Since becoming good friends, they've become quite the formidable pair at court. No one underestimates the She-Wolf or The Imp.
> 
> [Plus, Arya is a genius at pranks.]

"Arya? Arya!"

Said page calmly peeked her head through the door with a raised brow. "You screamed, my Lord?"

Tyrion was half torn between amusement and annoyance. "I need your help." He gestured to the complicated fastenings on his doublet.

"Rather fancier than your usual tastes," Arya noted casually. She brushed aside his hands once she was at his side, expertly fastening his clothing.

"Father summoned me for dinner tonight." The dwarf's lips curled in distaste, "With the rest of my _family_."

Arya remailed silent as he turned to the mirror. It was quiet as Tyrion looked over his appearance but he paused at the brief hand on his shoulder. That alone offered more understanding and comfort than any spoken word.

"What will you be wearing?"

"My usual."

Her short response had the dwarf chuckle, some tension easing out of him. "I am glad at least that you will be there with me, Arya."

"To suffer with you?" His page queried dryly though the smirk on her face showed her amusement.

Tyrion grinned as he turned back to his friend."Indeed! Let us suffer together!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Arya loathes the other Lannisters but she could never let her friend deal with them alone.


End file.
